Karaoke
by AmethystUnarmed
Summary: A little one shot of a side adventure Sam, Dean, and Cas had while at local bar. **FIXED**


Dean sat down across from Sam and Cas, waving over a waitress. "Three beers," he told her, "Surprise us." She cut off her question and smiled, showing off whitened teeth. She turned, flipping her blonde hair, but Dean had his eyes elsewhere.

"Could you be any creepier?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I believe in appreciating fine art," he smirked. Cas looked up.

"I only see posters and advertisements." He turned around, still searching for the painting. He came face to face with a brunette. She had loose curls and looser eyes, scanning the angel.

"Hello sweetie," she drawled, and twirled his tie, "You look sharp." Cas frowned and looked down at himself.

"How am I in any way pointy...?" She giggled, sounding like a box of screws in a dryer.

"And clever. You know, we have a tradition here at Hymen's. Every Thursday, we hold a karaoke night. All newbies are welcome... What do you say?" His frown deepened and he tilted his head.

"Karaoke? Dean, I-" His friend sighed.

"It's when you stand up on that stage over there, and sing like a bird, Cas. They play the background music and have words on the TV."

"Tell you what," the girl proposed, pulling Cas's attention back to her. "You sing, and I'll buy drinks for your table all night long."

"Say yes!" Dean encouraged, but Sam finally spoke up.

"I don't know if that is a such a good idea-"

"'Course it's a good idea. Hurry up, Cas." The girl took Cas's hand and lead him up to the stage, swiveling her hips as she walked. She has no idea what she's getting into, Dean thought, and smiled. Someone handed Cas a mic, and a spotlight flicked on. Castiel could not have been more confused.

Realizing he wouldn't know any songs, Dean walked over and picked one out for his friend. The DJ gave Cas a count of three before playing the music. Cas read off the lyrics, barely singing.

"Carry on my wayward son... Peace when... Don't you cry no more." He couldn't keep up, a sentence behind. Snickers crept through the bar, and people pointed, cracking jokes. A couple even pulled out their iPhone, videotaping Cas's falling moment.

"God. He is awful," Dean commented.

"I tried to warn you," Sam replied and took the beers from the waitress.

"Someone should really do something." Sam raised an eyebrow at him, popping the cap off his drink. "Fine," Dean growled, and leapt on the stage. He yanked the mic towards and began the first verse.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

Dean gestured for Cas to join in. He wasn't doing this without someone backing him up. Cas jumped in surprise, but sang, beginning to catch up on the rhythm and tune.

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_

_I can hear them say_

They sang the refrain, the second much more successful than the first. Sam was laughing, watching Dean get into it. He swore Cas even cracked a smile. And they didn't sound half bad. The crowd clapped with them. The duo continued, easily passing from verse to the third refrain.

_Don't you cry no more!_ Dean stole the mic from Cas and held it out to the crowd.

"No!" They screamed, then Dean took it back.

"Sammy!" He pointed straight at his brother, "Get your ass up here."

"Dean, no. I am not doing this." A few guys from nearby table "helped" him up. "Guys, please, I'm not- I don't-" They got him up on the stage and Dean held the mic out.

"Come on," he bartered, hiding his voice behind the guitar riffs.

"You're nuts."

"Just take the mic." Sam huffed, and grabbed it.

"As long as it shuts you up," he muttered. He wailed the higher notes, Dean and Cas chiming in on the "Carry Ons" like back up singer.

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_Now your life's no longer empty_

_But surely heaven waits for you_

Catcalls and cheers rose from the masses, and the whole bar was singing by the last refrain.

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)_

The Winchesters finally got it. It'd taken a few long years, but they finally had a normal night. They'd gotten the season finale they deserved.


End file.
